A Different Kind Of Future
by APU FAN007
Summary: Marty McFly get's trapped in the hunger games, all he knows is that he was in Doc's time traveling capsule and all of a sudden he appeared in a arena.. will a little girl named Rue help him? or will die in the arena from trying? what happens when he bumps into Katniss & Peeta? read and find out! please read and review! Rated T for action and fighting..


hey Fanfictioners! hope your first days in school are going good! and if you are still on break, hope your summer is going good too:)! anyway I was watching Back To The Future a few nights ago and thought it would be cool to write if Marty Mcfly got stuck in the hunger games world, I know it might sound weird but try it out, who knows you might like:-) enjoy! please read and review! -Author APUFAN007 and Feel free to tell me what you think about it, sorry for any mistakes! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

A Different Kind Of Future

Marty's POV

Doc? Are you sure this Time machine will work? Because I don't want to end up in millions of pieces I say.. uh, possibly. Now this machine can take you to the past and future which one should we try first? Doc says.. um, how about the future? I think I have seen enough of the past I say.. okay, step in to the capsule, let's see what happens Doc says.. Doc, you did test this out right? I ask.. yeah, yeah whatever just step inside Doc says.. I step inside and close the door, I hope this works.. ready? Doc asks.. yes, I say.. going to the future in 3…2…1 Doc counts down.. he pushes the bottom, it starts up but then sparks fly and fire starts on the computer.. Rats! It didn't work! Doc says.. I stand in there with the look of I told you so.. can I come out? I ask.. sure, Doc says.. I start to push the door then something clicks and everything flashes and disappears.. Doc! I yell.. then I appear in what looks like a town.. all these children and teens are bunched up in this one corner..

I walk over to the corner and this lady with a pink wig goes on the stage.. welcome, welcome. Happy hunger games everyone! we will pick one brave man and courageous woman to fight in the 74th annual hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favor the lady says.. hunger games? What this? This doesn't look like the future, or is it? I walk to one of the teens.. excuse me but what's the hunger games? I ask.. it's a game the capitol does every year to show the districts that the capitol can't be overthrown the boy says.. ooh, so what do they do in this game? I ask.. uh duh, they stick you in the arena and you fight for your life, only one gets out and becomes victor the boy says.. when did all this happen? Where's Hill Valley? I ask.. where have you been the past 3 hundred years? The boy asks.. in the past, so what state am I in? I ask.. what's a state? Is that another word for district? The boy asks.. you don't know what a state is? Haven't you been living in one? For the past 3 hundred years? I ask.. uh, No. I've been living in a district. That's what we're in right now. There's 12 districts and we're in the 12th one the boy says..

man, what year is this? I ask.. it's the year 2099 the boy says.. 2099?! So the time machine did work I'm in the future.. who's the president? I ask.. President Snow the boy says.. now the boys, The lady with the pink wig says.. the lady reaches over and picks out a paper from a bowl.. our brave man is: Peeta Mellark! The lady says.. I see the boy I was talking to is shocked.. that's your name? doesn't that mean something? I say.. y-yeah, Peeta says.. these guards in white come and take the Peeta onto the stage.. our tributes for district 12, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark! May the odds be ever in their favor, let's give around of applause! The lady says.. everyone sticks 3 fingers up.. What's that mean? Later after everyone has left.. I see this metal fence so I'm about to climb it right when I touch it sparks fly and all of a sudden I'm in a forest.. wait what just happen? I ask myself.. are you crazy?! You can get killed if you're out in the open! A little girl says.. she pulls me behind a tree.. where am I? I ask.. in an arena tribute, the little girl says.. tribute? Wait a minute,

(FLASHBACK) **our tributes for district 12, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark! May the odds be ever in their favor, the lady says.. happy hunger games! The lady says.. it's a game where they stick you in an arena and you fight for your life, Peeta says.. the capitol does it so they can show the districts they can't be overthrown Peeta says..** (FLASH TO PRESENT) I'm the arena, but how did I get here? I was climbing the fence and then I ended up here.. I have to find that boy Peeta.. what's your name? I ask.. Rue, yours? She says.. Marty Mcfly I say.. ooh, nice she says… so where can I find this teen Peeta? I ask.. you mean that lover boy from district 12? She says.. if his name is Peeta then yes, I say.. yes, Rue says.. she gives me a weird look.. so where can I find him? I ask.. I don't know, I think I saw him with the careers Rue says.. the careers? I say.. yeah. you know, Cato, Clove, Glimmer? Rue says.. um no, I don't know them, I only know Peeta I say.. who's and where's your partner you came in with? Rue asks.. um, I don't have a partner, I say.. we all do, what district are you from? Rue asks.. um, none. I was in 12 I say.. but district 12s tributes are Katniss and Peeta, how did you get here? Rue says..

I don't really know how to explain that, I say.. we walk around through the forest.. so what kind of clothes are you wearing? I have never seen them before Rue says.. there 1980s clothes I say.. ooh, cool? Rue says.. we walk for an hour.. where's your weapon? Rue asks.. I uh, don't have one I say.. then how are you supposed to protect yourself? Rue asks.. I don't know, I'll find something I say.. look out! Rue says.. I duck and Rue throw her knife and it hits a teenaged boy.. you just killed him I say.. I know, now get his weapon and his clothes Rue says.. walk over to the dead boy and grab his two knifes and spear.. just don't take off his shirt Rue says.. why? I ask.. cause you know, there's a million cameras watching us, everyone in the 12 districts can see us Rue says.. okay, I'll just take the jacket, I say.. I pull off the jacket and put it on.. a cannon booms.. what was that? I ask.. you're not from around here are you? That means someone just died, if you see their face up in the sky that means they're dead Rue says..

ooh, yeah this is all new to me so it would help if you would help me find Peeta then you can do whatever I say.. fine with me, Rue says.. and I don't exactly know how to use this spear I say.. wow, you're pretty weird. wonder how you go pass the training, here take my knifes, I'll use the spear Rue says.. I give her the spear and she gives me a knife.. she keeps one for some reason.. we walk for 2 hours and then we see what they call the careers, and we see Peeta.. wait if that's his partner then why is he down here and she's up there? I ask.. because the careers want to kill her, plus everyone else. and I don't know why Peeta is there but he must've been planning something, Rue says.. I hope his plan is better than mine, I say.. we hear them talking and yelling at each other… wait here, and when you see the tracker jackers run Rue says.. she climbs up the tree we're hiding behind..

I don't really know what she said, something about running but when I see people screaming and running then I'll know I have to run.. I wait for 3 hours and then it becomes dark so I try and see if I can sleep… morning comes and I wake to the cannon being fired.. I feel bad that these teens have to die, all because of this one President… I stand up and see Rue standing in the tree pointing something to that girl Katniss… then after a few minutes something falls to the ground and what looks like bees flying out.. everyone starts running and screaming.. someone yells "to the lake!' "run to the lake!" I was going to run there but they might see me and want to kill me so I start to run when I get bit on my arm.. it hurts badly, It's not like a bee sting it hurts to much.. I got bit again on my leg which trips me and fall on top of someone, it's Katniss.. I quickly stand up but my vision is getting blurry so I end up on the ground.. I hear someone yelling.. Run! Run! Katniss go! Someone says as they get closer.. I try and make out who that is, then I see it's Peeta.. he's yelling something at Katniss.. I can't tell what he's saying but Katniss gets up and runs away..

I can't get up, the pain in my arm and leg hurts too much.. I see someone stab Peeta in the leg just as I pass out.. when I awake and stand up, Peeta is gone. I see a small trail of blood.. I walk the in the direction Katniss ran.. I want to find Rue, but then I also want to find Peeta.. I walk for about an hour, then I stop and rest.. I see little stacks of leaves ready to be burned I wondered what these stacks mean, then I heard a loud explosion coming from behind me.. I turn and see smoke.. I stand and run from the smoke.. after a long while of running, I hear the cannon boom.. some boy died.. but then later on the cannon booms and it's Rue, I feel so sad because she helped me and now she's dead.. I try climb a tree so no one can see me, I look up to the sky and wish I wasn't here.

I wish I was back in the lab with Doc in 1985, not in 2099 where innocent teens and kids are being killed just because of one President.. I fall asleep for a while but then woken when I hear a strange voice coming from the sky.. attention tributes, the rules about one tribute coming out has been revoked. Now two tributes can come out if they both are from the same district a voice said.. I don't really have anyone, I will probably die and never see my family, Jennifer and Doc.. 2 days go by and I am still sad about Rue and all the other innocent teens and kids were killed.. I feel bad every time I have to kill someone because if I don't, they will kill me.. then I hear that there is going to be a feast in the cornucopia whatever that means.. then I remember passing it, it's a big metal hovercraft in the middle of the arena.. I do need something for my whatever Bee or some animal stings.. so I go to the feast, but it's not an ordinary feast. There will be other tributes there probably waiting to kill whoever comes.. so I am going to have to be fast.. I reach the cornucopia and I don't see anyone so I run and grab a pack with a number 4 on it cause I don't want to grab 12 just in case Peeta or Katniss is alive.. I run back to the forest before anyone sees me.. I apply the medicine to my stings once I finish I stuff the pouch in my pocket.. I climb up a tree and try to sleep.. 3 days pass and I'm going nuts, being stuck in this arena is a nightmare… it's nighttime now and I see two people walking.. I get closer.. hello? Peeta? I say.. the two people look at confused,

one of them is aim an arrow at me.. it's okay, I won't hurt you, I just want to talk I say.. I walk up and it's Katniss and Peeta.. Hi, I say.. your that guy who was at the reaping right? Peeta asks.. yes, I was there when you guys got picked I say.. what is your name? Katniss asks.. Marty Mcfly, I say.. so what do you want? Peeta asks.. I was in district 12 but then all of a sudden I was here in the arena, and I was wondering if you could help me get back to 1985 I say.. your from 1985? That's 3 hundred years in the past, Peeta says.. yeah, it's a long story, but can you help me? I ask.. sorry I can't. if I help you, I'll be putting Katniss in danger and myself, and we have to get out Peeta says.. I understand, you guys like each other so you want to be able to live and not die, I say.. how did you know he liked me? I didn't see you there at the capitol Katniss says.. a sweet little girl named Rue told me, I say.. before anyone could say anything, these weird looking dogs come out of nowhere.. mutts! Run! Peeta says.. we run to that big metal thing in the arena I passed many times.. Katniss and Peeta are climbing up it when a mutt comes at me.. Marty look out! Peeta says.. he pushes me out of the way and I hit the wall of the metal thing and Peeta is being attacked by the mutts..

I hear Katniss scream, probably because Peeta is being attacked and she can't help him.. I watch as the mutts kill Peeta, I turn around and touch the metal thing but just as I touch it, sparks fly and all of a sudden I'm in the capsule.. wait what just happened? My black jacket I was wearing is gone, I'm in my old clothes.. Marty, I told you could come out. This capsule thing is broken Doc says.. but Doc, I was just in a forest watch a boy get tear to pieces and a girl with weird make up and districts I stutter as I walk out of the capsule… what are you talking about? This time machine doesn't work, Doc says.. I promise, I was in the future for a week and it was horrible I say.. are you sure? Where the proof that this capsule took you to the future? Doc asks… I look in the capsule for anything that might have followed me.. nothing, then I check my pockets, I find the pouch with the number 4 on it..

(FLASHBACK)** then I hear that there is going to be a feast in the cornucopia whatever that means.. then I remember passing it, it's a big metal hovercraft in the middle of the arena.. I do need something for my whatever Bee or some animal stings.. so I go to the feast, but it's not an ordinary feast. There will be other tributes there probably waiting to kill whoever comes.. so I am going to have to be fast.. I reach the cornucopia and I don't see anyone so I run and grab a pack with a number 4 on it cause I don't want to grab 12 just in case Peeta or Katniss is alive.. I run back to the forest before anyone sees me.. **(FLASH TO PRESENT) see look Doc! I say.. what you actually found something? Doc asks.. yes, see look in the future this President divided America into 12 districts and every year they have this thing called hunger games, where teens and 12 year old kids fight in this arena to the death and only one comes out.. somehow I ended up there and the year was 2099, I say.. great scot! It does work! But that means we have to fix the future so that in 2099 kids and teens won't be killed Doc says.. I met two teens who saved my life, wait Doc, their president was this guy named Snow, maybe we can go to the future and stop everyone from voting for him to be president, then I could save Peeta & Rue from dying I say..

who is Rue and Peeta? Doc asks.. I'll tell you later, just fire up the computer, I say… okay, now put this walkie talkie in your pocket so I can talk to you and help you get home Doc says.. okay got it I say… I step in the capsule and put my hands on the see through metal walls.. ready? Doc says.. yeah, I say.. to the future in 3…2…1 Doc says.. then when he pushes the bottom sparks fly and all of a sudden I'm standing in the middle of a crowd.. Marty? Come in Marty! Are you okay? Doc says through the walkie talkie.. yes, I'm fine Doc, I was in a crowd of people but I walked out, what should I do now? I ask.. walk to the capitol and tell them Snow is backing out of the election Doc says.. got it, I say.. walk to the capitol building, tell them Snow is out and they count him out.. okay Doc he's out I say through the walkie talkie.. good, now walk to a metal trash can put the walkie on it then place your hands on top of the trash can Doc says.. alright, I say.. I put the walkie talkie on the metal trash can and I place my hands on the metal trash can.. sparks fly and before I know it, I'm in the capsule… great job Marty! Doc says.. thanks, do you think we saved the teens in 2099? I ask.. yes, I think we did, but just to make sure I'll send you there right now Doc says..

okay, I put my hands back on the wall.. 3..2..1 to the future! Doc says.. then boom! I'm appear in 2099.. I walk around, everything looks so changed since I was here last.. Marty? Come in Marty, are you okay? Doc says through walkie talkie.. yes, I'm fine I say.. I continue my walk around Hill Valley, when I bump into someone.. sorry I say.. it's okay, it happens a lot the boy says.. I look at his face.. hey your Peeta! Your alive! I say.. yeah of course I'm alive dad, what are you talking about Peeta says.. wait dad? What do you mean dad? I ask.. what kind of question is that? Don't you remember? You adopted me two weeks ago with my sister Katniss, Peeta says.. Uhhh, um. Right sorry sometimes I forget I lie.. yeah, anyway I'll see you at home Peeta says then walks away.. Doc? come in Doc? I say.. yes Marty? Doc says.. I'm in the future and I met my son I say.. but he's the boy I met in the other future I say.. okay, so you met your son, but in the other future with President Snow he was another boy? Doc asks.. yes, what do I do? I didn't expect him to be my son! I say.. just calm down Marty, go find future me, and whatever you do don't bump into your future you okay? Doc says.. okay, I'll try my best I say.. I walk up to Doc's house, the same address just different looking house.. I knock on the door.. hey Marty! Come in! Doc says.. I walk inside.. Hi Doc! I say.. so how's Jennifer? I heard you adopted two teens two weeks ago right? Doc says.. yeah about that Doc, I'm not the Marty you think I am. I'm from the past, you sent me here in your time traveling capsule that you invented and I don't know where my house is or how Peeta became my kid I say..

well tell me something future boy, who's the president in 1987? Doc says.. Ronald Regan, I say.. Ronald Regan right, I remember. So I sent you here to check if the future came out okay? Doc asks.. yes, I say.. okay, so after you come back and everything's fine, you marry Jennifer but she can't have kids so you adopt two teens who's names happen to be Peeta and Katniss, now you should probably leave so you don't screw up any of your future plans, okay? Bye, Doc says.. he pushes me out of the house.. okay then I say to myself.. Doc? Come in Doc? I say.. yes Marty? Doc says.. I found out what's going on, the president is not Snow so I can come back I say.. okay good, now find a metal trash can and you know what to do Doc says.. I found a metal trash can and put the walkie talkie on it then I placed my hands on the metal trash can.. sparks fly and before I know it, I'm in the capsule… wow, that was fun I say.. good job Marty! Now your future is set! Doc says.. and he was right, 2 years later I married Jennifer and we adopted Peeta & Katniss and lived life happy…

THE END…

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! I DON OT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR BACK TO THE FUTURE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)


End file.
